Strange Life
by Kirk Baldridge
Summary: A glimpse of what life at Blackwell might have been like if Jefferson never showed up.


TITLE: Strange Life

AUTHOR: Kirk Baldridge

Max Caulfield was awakened by her alarm clock.

She stretched and yawned. "I need to start going to bed before 1 AM."

Of course she had only been up that late because she was studying for a test. Which, according to her alarm, was in half an hour. Groaning she rolled out of bed and went to take a shower.

When she arrived in class Max felt a bit better seeing she wasn't the only one who looked tired and sluggish. Victoria Chase was slumped over her desk. Kate Marsh had her head bent forward and her eyes closed. Taylor Christensen and Courtney Wagner had their phones out but weren't texting or checking their social media. Juliet Watson had a book in her lap but was staring out the window. Dana Ward wasn't even trying to hide it, she was face down on her desk and snoring. In fact the only one who seemed awake and alert was Chloe Price.

The blue-haired nineteen year old was leaning back in her chair with her feet up on her desk and balancing a pencil on her nose. Max couldn't help but smile. The two of them had been the best of friends until five years ago when Max's parents decided to move to Seattle. A couple of months ago Max got a scholarship to attend Blackwell Academy and to her delight found Chloe was enrolled there as well. While there was a distance between them that had never existed before the two girls had reconnected and Max was reminded how much fun Chloe was to be around.

"Max." Chloe let the pencil drop into her hand and lowered her feet. "You look like shit."

"Good morning to you too." Max dropped into a chair. "Some of us actually worry about their grades enough to feel the need to actually study." She smiled. "Let me guess. You got high instead?"

Chloe frowned. "I resent the implication."

"You're not denying it."

"I still resent it." Chloe shrugged. "As it happens I did study. Toking can actually open your mind. I just don't let it mess me up the way the rest of the zombie squad does." She gestured. "It's just one test."

A test which, as it turned out, everyone in class passed. Chloe, in fact, got the second highest grade behind Victoria. Max wasn't surprised. Chloe was always highly intelligent. Growing up she was often the one who designed their 'pirate raids' and various experiments, leaving the exact details to Max. In their time apart she had experimented with drugs, becoming particularly fond of marijuana, and was still mostly undisciplined with minimal respect for authority. When she put her mind to something though she could be scary driven and implacable.

Their next couple of classes were apart, but Max and Chloe agreed to meet outside for lunch.

Max arrived first, and stared at the statue of Jeremiah Blackwell for a moment before turning to look at one of the nearby exhibition panels. It, like all the others, was blank. She shuddered, reminded of the man whose work had once been displayed. Mark Jefferson was a renowned photographer who had been scouted by Blackwell Academy to run their photography program, which was one of the main reasons Max had applied in the first place. Then just before she was set to move back to Arcadia Bay the news broke that Jefferson had been arrested for unspecified crimes involving numerous young girls, and Blackwell had to scramble to hire a new photography teacher.

"Yo, Maximus!" Chloe appeared, carrying two big brown paper bags. "I bring grub. Burgers and fries, courtesy of one Joyce Price." Her mother worked at the Two Whales diner. "Hungry?"

Max cocked her head. "Wait a second." She could smell the food, it was still warm. "Chloe, did you skip class and go to the Two Whales?" The blue-haired girl nodded. "What did you tell your mom?"

"That I had a free period. Which was, technically, true."

"Oh man." Shaking her head, Max reached into her satchel and pulled out two sodas. "I brought refreshments."

"Cool. Now we just need a place to sit."

Since the tables were occupied they settled for the edge of the fountain. They each took a bag, opened their sodas, and were about to dig in when something caught Chloe's eye.

"Here comes trouble."

Someone was walking toward them.

A beautiful blonde with a blue feather earring.

Rachel Amber.

Max didn't actually know much about her besides the fact she was a popular student who got decent grades and was a member of the Vortex Club. More importantly, during the five years she had been gone, Rachel and Chloe bonded over their mutual interest in drugs and partying, and eventually became an item.

Rachel stopped right in front of Chloe. "Hey babe."

"Hey yourself." Chloe put the food aside and stood. "What's up?"

"I have a free period." Rachel smiled. "Want to go back to your room?"

Chloe didn't even hesitate and eagerly grabbed the blonde's hand. "Seeya."

"Hey!" Max blinked as they ran off. "What about lunch?"

"Don't worry!" Chloe shouted over her shoulder. "I'm still planning to eat!"

Max's cheeks reddened. Seeing Chloe and Rachel openly lusting after one another made her so happy for her friend, and her girlfriend, but she couldn't help feeling just a teeny bit jealous.

"Disgusting, isn't it?"

Max started. Victoria was standing right behind her. "Two girls?"

"What? No. I like girls too." Max's eyes widened at this while Victoria crossed her arms. "Focus, Caulfield. I meant Price and Amber. Trying to figure out either of them sees in the other boggles my mind."

"Isn't Rachel one of you?"

"You mean Vortex Club members? Sure. But not by my choice. I tried to keep her out but everyone else, including Nathan for some reason, voted to let her in. I don't think she's ever forgiven me for that."

"Why did you want to keep her out?" Max turned to look at Victoria. "She's pretty, well off, and from what I hear likes to party. Sounds exactly like your kind of club member."

"As if. Rachel Amber always needs to be the center of attention."

Max nodded. "And that's your job."

"Exactly."

Mas couldn't help smiling. She and Victoria didn't particularly get along, the only thing they had in common being an interest in photography, but at least the queen bee of Blackwell knew and accepted herself, flaws and all. Not that she would admit to having any of course. "Thanks for the talk, Victoria."

"Don't mention it." The taller girl frowned. "Ever. To anyone." Huffing, she walked away.

In her last class of the day Max usually sat beside Chloe but she didn't show up. Afterwards she went back to the dorm and knocked on Chloe's door. She didn't get an answer. She tried the knob and it wasn't locked so she opened the door and stuck her head in. "Hey, are you guys decent?"

"Depends on who you ask."

"Come on in."

Max found Chloe and Rachel sprawled out on the bed in their underwear, sharing a joint. "Am I interrupting?"

"We wouldn't have invited you in if you were."

Rachel arched an eyebrow. "I don't know, Clo. She's cute."

"Hey now, eyes off my girl Caulfield." Chloe smirked as Max blushed. "What's up?"

"Nothing. I was just wondering if you guys had any plans?"

Rachel nodded. "The Vortex Club is having a party tonight. I'm trying to convince Chloe to come."

"You did that already. Like three times." Chloe laughed as Rachel elbowed her. "I like to party, don't get me wrong. But it means hanging out with all those upper class snobs. Victoria Chase takes every chance she can get to remind everyone how much better than me she is." She frowned. "On the other hand, they do have good booze. Shit!"

"What about you, Max? What does Blackwell's most eligible do for fun?"

Max blinked. "Blackwell's most...what?"

"Oh yeah. You didn't know?" Rachel sat up as Max shook her head. "You're cute. You're smart. A lot of people are interested but nobody's sure what you're into."

Chloe nodded. "I grew up with her and I don't even know. What's the deal, Max?"

"I'm still figuring that out."

"Fair enough." Rachel finished the joint, noting the way Max was averting her eyes. "Babe, I think we're making your friend uncomfortable with our near nakedness. We should probably cover up."

Chloe's eyes narrowed. "Really?" The brunette smiled sheepishly. "Oh fine." She and Rachel slipped into T-shirts and lay back down on the bed together. "Satisfied?"

"Sorry." Max smiled. It thrilled her to see Chloe so happy. After she moved away they had lost contact, mostly because of her own stupid stubbornness, and she had been worried Chloe would end up alone. Thankfully that was not the case. "I've been meaning to ask. How did you guys meet?"

Rachel glanced at Chloe. "Would it surprise you to know it was at a party?"

Chloe nodded. "I was kind of at my lowest. My dad was gone, you were gone, hell even my mom was drifting away, and toward my step-douche." She took a deep breath. "Then one night I went to see Firewalk at the old mill. I got in hella trouble and Rachel bailed me out. We hung out, got high, I helped her with family issues and she helped me with anger issues. In fact, this..." She gestured to her hair. "...is because of her."

Rachel shook her head. "Don't go blaming that on me." She smiled while Chloe pretend pouted. "She said she liked my earring. I told her the color would look good on her. She started with a streak in her hair. I didn't expect her to go full neon but damn if I wasn't right. It does look good." They kissed. "I wanted to be sure she was interested so I kissed her. She damn near swallowed my tongue." She smiled. "Things pretty much progressed from there."

Max was silent for a moment. "Was she your...first?"

Chloe and Rachel glanced at one another. Both said the same thing. "Who're you asking?"

"Both of you."

"Depends. You mean first first?" Chloe asked. "Or first girl?"

"Either."

"No, and yes. About a year after you left, when Mom first started dating David, I got wasted at a party and ended up in bed with a guy. Never even knew his name. I fucked a couple of other guys after that but never even got off. I started to think the whole thing was a waste of time. But with Rachel..." Chloe sighed. "I didn't know I could feel the things she made me feel. I said I loved her after our first night together."

Rachel nodded. "She did. And I've had sex with a couple of guys too, but nothing to write home about. Girls, no, I told Chloe I'd always been more interested in girls and that she wasn't my first."

"Which is good. I needed someone to show me the ropes."

"Oh, I don't know about that." Rachel stretched, arching her breasts in Chloe's direction. "Seemed to me you climbed this jungle gym pretty damn well the first time. Not to mention the second."

Chloe kissed her. "What can I say? I'm a fast learner." She turned to Max. "What about you? All those years in Seattle, did anybody ever make their way into the Max cave?"

Max blushed. "I..." It was so easy for Chloe and Rachel. The subject made her uncomfortable. Actually a lot of things made her uncomfortable but she was trying to overcome it. She took a deep breath. "At my sixteenth birthday party, there was this boy. Devon Miller. We sneaked off, while my parents were distracted and...well, it was messy and it hurt, and frankly I haven't felt like trying again with anyone else since."

"Never kissed a girl?" Rachel asked.

"Once."

Chloe held up her hand. "Wait. Let me guess. You were playing spin the bottle, right?" She laughed when Max stuck out her tongue. "I knew it. You are such a hipster dork."

"Hey, you should totally come to the party." Rachel suggested. "Who knows? Maybe you'll meet somebody."

Max talked with Chloe and Rachel for a while longer, then decided to give them their privacy and left with no firm commitment about whether she was going to the party or not.

Out in the hall she found someone at her door.

"Hey, Kate."

The conservatively dressed young woman with blonde hair in a tight bun smiled. "Hi Max." Kate Marsh was one of the first people Max had met upon arriving at Blackwell. The two of them had become close friends and they often met for tea and had spent a number of evenings studying together. "How are you?"

"Good. You?"

"I'm doing well, thank you. I actually had six people show up for my bible study today. So that's progress." Kate was a very devoted, yet at the same time open-minded, Christian. "Oh!" She reached into her bag. "Before I forget, I wanted to return the copy of Catcher in the Rye you loaned me."

Max nodded. "What did you think?"

"It was very...intriguing. Several of the themes really resonated with me. I just hope the teacher likes my report. And I didn't know you and the main character shared a surname."

"Yeah, my dad always gets a kick out of telling people that. Most don't get it. He is such a literary dork." Max opened her door. "Come on in." She tossed her things on the bed. "Hey Kate, can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

Max rubbed the back of her neck. "Do you ever...date?"

Kate's cheeks reddened. "W-Why do you ask?"

"I was just talking to Chloe and Rachel about how they met and how happy they are together, and it occurred to me I've never felt anything like that. With anyone. Sometimes I wonder what it's like."

Kate shook her head. "My parents...well, mostly my mother, always discouraged any sort of fraternization. My body and my life are devoted solely to God, at least until I'm married."

"Wait. How are you supposed to get married if you don't date someone first?"

"I actually asked my mother that once. She became agitated and sent me to my room. My father later explained that once I was eighteen I would be allowed to make my own choices on such things, and while he didn't say it in as many words it was implied my temple was to remain untouched until I'd sworn those sacred vows."

"You mean stay a virgin until you're married?" Kate nodded. "It's a good thing they never met Chloe or Rachel. Your parents would probably have an aneurysm."

"Truth be told my mother very nearly had one when I announced I was coming to Blackwell. She assumed I would choose one of the Christian schools she had picked out. Again, my father was a moderating influence and convinced her it was my decision. He, at least, trusts my judgment."

"So, you've never been on a date and you've never had sex. Ever been tempted?"

Kate chewed on her lower lip. "I had several boys ask me out when I first arrived, though they usually lost interest when I told them I was a Christian. A couple of girls asked me out too. That was flattering."

"Oh?" Religion was not a topic Max knew much about. But she knew it was important to Kate and she very much enjoyed the company. "Isn't that a no no in the Bible?"

"It is. Though, like many such passages, I believe it is open to interpretation. I don't believe God hates gay people, or any people really. I don't think God hates. Period. That is the purview of man. And while the Bible is supposed to be the word of God it was written by man, who has flaws and hates and prejudices. Truth be told I personally believe God wants His creations to be happy and to find love, no matter the form."

Max smiled. "That's nice."

"My mother doesn't think so. In fact she vehemently disagrees. It was one of the only things she and I ever openly argued about. She forbid my ever saying such things in front of my sisters, "lest I poison their ears with the fruit of the forbidden tree." Kate shook her head. "I love my mother, but she and my aunt both are so judgmental."

"That's not something restricted to the very religious."

Kate nodded, and touched the small cross she wore around her neck. "Sadly true." She blinked. "Wait. You said you wonder what it's like? So you've never been on a date either?"

"I've gone out, with friends, to parties and the movies, but like one on one? With a guy or a girl, and the hope of kisses at the end?" Max shook her head. "No."

"Why not, if you don't mind my asking? You're smart and beautiful and..." Kate stopped with her mouth open. She and Max both blushed. "I-I mean, surely people have asked?"

"Not as many as you might think. I don't socialize all that much. When I go to a party I usually stay off to the side and don't say much unless I'm with people I know well. Chloe and Rachel, for example. There's a Vortex Club party tonight they're probably going to, and they kind of invited me. As long as I'm with them I'd be fine but on my own?" Max shook her head. "I'd be too much of a wallflower to get noticed."

Kate nodded. "I know what you mean. I went to a Christian mingle once, and spent the whole evening standing by the fruit punch bowl, staring at my shoes. I wouldn't know anyone at the raucous gatherings they have here. Though I must admit it sounds interesting, even if I just stood off on the side and people watched."

"Hey, I know. Why don't we go together?"

"W-What?"

"It'd give you a chance to go to your first real party, and for once I wouldn't be the shyest person in the room." Max put a hand on Kate's arm. "Who knows? Maybe we'd even have a little fun by accident?"

"You mean...like a date?"

Max shrugged. "Why not? You could check that off your list of firsts too."

Kate nervously touched her cross. "Okay."

"Great." Max reached for her phone. "I'll text Chloe for the details."

It turned out the party was going to be in, and around, the swimming pool and started around six pm or whenever the sun went down, whichever came first. By that time Rachel had 'convinced' Chloe to go and when Max told her she was bringing Kate she said they would meet them there.

Kate went back to her room to pick out something to wear. Max herself spent quite a lot of time in front of her closet trying to choose between her wide variety of jeans, t-shirts and, of course, hoodies. ' _God, I really need to go shopping._ ' She finally settled on dark blue jeans, a Hart Attack t-shirt featuring a wild eyed rabbit with fangs she thought Kate would get a kick out of, and her usual gray hoodie. Then she went over and knocked on Kate's door.

"Come on in, Max." Kate had changed into black pants, a less conservative than normal white top, and a light jacket. But what really drew Max's attention was the fact she had let her hair down, literally, golden locks flowed across her shoulders and framed her slightly pensive face. "What do you think?"

"You look great. You should wear your hair like this more often." Kate blushed and Max smiled. "What do you think of my t-shirt? I hope it doesn't offend your delicate sensibilities?"

Kate giggled. "Don't look, Alice." The cute white rabbit in a cage on her desk was nibbling a carrot and didn't seem to be paying any attention to Max or her t-shirt. "You're terrible."

"I know." Max checked her phone. "Chloe said it starts at six. It's almost 5:30 now. Do you want to head over there now or would you rather us be fashionably late? I'm good either way."

"Actually, I'm a little nervous. Would you mind if I made some tea, to calm my nerves?"

Max shook her head. "In fact, I can use a cup myself. I'll help you." She filled and turned on the electric kettle while Kate picked a pouch of Green Tea for her and a pouch of Earl Gray for herself. They took their time drinking, each lost in her own thoughts, not saying much until they started chatting on the walk to the pool. It was getting dark by the time they arrived and the party was already well underway.

Rachel and Chloe arrived a few minutes later. The couple had on matching jeans that looked like they more more holes than they did denim. The blonde had on a tight, low-cut red top and the bluenette a F*CK YOU t-shirt. To Max's surprise she also wasn't wearing her trademark hat.

Chloe noticed immediately what Max was looking at and frowned. "Don't start."

"I bet her twenty bucks she couldn't go one night without it."

Max nodded. "It's in your pocket, isn't it?"

"Like I security blanket." Rachel laughed while Chloe huffed and crossed her arms. "Babe, it's just one night. You can do it. I believe in you." She turned to Max and Kate. "You guys ready to get down?"

Kate looked nervous. "I-I don't really...know how to dance."

"Don't worry about it. Neither do most of the people on the dance floor, trust me." Rachel put her arm around Chloe, who sighed and leaned into her embrace. "Just try to have a good time."

They passed Warren, Alyssa, and Brooke on the way, Max and Kate pausing to talk with them for a couple of minutes while Rachel and Chloe headed in. Once inside they realized they had lost sight of their friends, probably to the crush of people surging together on top of the covered pool. They watched the crowd as they walked around, past a manned table with a variety of drinks, alcoholic and otherwise, near a curtained off area. This was the private domain of the Vortex Club elites. Only club members and their specially designated guests were allowed inside, and a gruff looking redhead standing by the entrance had a clipboard in her hand with the list of names.

Fortunately the speakers were on the other side of the room but they still had to really raise their voices to hear one another over the music. This was not so easy for the usually soft-spoken Kate.

"What do you suppose they do in there?"

Max shook her head. "I'd rather not think about it." She turned back to the crowd. "I don't see them, do you?"

"No!"

Without the support of their brash, much more experienced friends, Max and Kate felt somewhat isolated and uncomfortable. It was hot and loud, too loud to have much of a conversation, and neither of them knew what to do. So they remained passive onlookers. Occasionally they saw a recognizable face in the crowd. Hayden, dancing with what Max was petty sure were his two girlfriends. Stella, Dana and Juliet, who waved and beckoned Kate and Max to join them but both girls declined. After about an hour or so Kate tapped Max on the shoulder and pointed, to the familiar mix of blonde and blue hair. Rachel and Chloe were hip to hip, grinding together to their own rhythm and nearly oblivious to all the eyes on them. As far as the two of them were concerned there was no one else in the room.

Max smiled. She wished she had the courage, and the coordination, to do that. She glanced at Kate, who she noticed was wide-eyed and breathing a little heavily. "Are you all right?"

"It's...hot. I'm thirsty." Kate loosened her collar. "I need something to drink. Do you want anything?"

"Sure. Water if they have any."

"I'll be right back." Kate made her way to the refreshment table. A sign said **Free for Vortex Club members** while it ranged from a dollar to ten for everyone else. "Can I get two waters, please?"

"Flavored or plain?"

"One orange, one plain, please."

"Three bucks."

Kate reached into her purse and pulled out a five dollar bill. "Keep the change." As he took the money and stuffed it in a jar labeled **NEXT PARTY** she recognized the boy behind the table as Nathan Prescott. It was surprising to see the richest boy in school serving drinks. He rose and handed her two bottles. "Thank you." She made her way back to Max and handed her the orange flavored water. "I know it's your favorite."

"Thanks." Max downed most of her bottle at once, while Kate sipped hers. Between raising her voice and the music she knew she was probably going to need some ibuprofen before the night was over. Fortunately, she had some. She glanced at Kate. Her expression was difficult to decipher. "Are you having a good time?"

"Actually, yes." Kate smiled. "It's not what I'm used to, but it's not as bad as I thought either." The two of them returned to silently people watching, resting both their throats. A while later she noticed Max begin swaying her hips to the music. She was flushed and panting a little too. "Max? Are you okay?"

The brunette turned to her, wide-eyed. "Let's dance!" She grabbed Kate's hands and pulled her out onto the dance floor in spite of her obvious protests. Max put her hands on Kate's hips and pulled her close. "Come on!" She gyrated against the taller girl, who tried to wiggle free. "Katie-bear! Live a little!"

Kate shook her head. "What's gotten into you?"

"I like you." Max wrapped her hands around Kate's neck. "A lot. Want me to show you?" She leaned in and tried to kiss Kate, who panicked and pulled away. "Don't you like me?"

"I-I do, of course."

Max grinned. "Good. Then..." She puckered her lips.

For a moment it looked like Kate might be considering it, but she hesitated. Something was wrong. Max's words were slurring, and her eyes seemed unfocused. "Not here. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Hang on one second." Kate collected their water bottles and stuck them in her purse. "Okay. We need to go. Now. Come on, let's find Chloe and Rachel."

"You're pretty." Max let Kate take her hand. "Whee!"

They passed Victoria, Taylor and Courtney, who had their phones out and aimed at them.

Chloe was kissing Rachel when she felt someone touch her arm and turned, ready to spit out a curse, only to find Kate and a blurry eyed Max who looked unsteady on her feet. "Whoa. Drunk already?"

"You beat us to it, Max." Rachel smiled. "I'm impressed."

Kate shook her head. "All she had was water."

Chloe's smile instantly vanished. "You think someone spiked her drink?" There were rumors of that happening at some of the Vortex Club parties, but no official reports had been filed. David Madsen, head of security and her step-father, had warned her several times to keep an eye out and to report anything suspicious. She had assumed he was just being paranoid as usual, now she was going to have to tell him he was right. "Shit!"

Rachel nodded. "Let's get her back to her room."

"Okay." Kate had to grab Max to keep her from wandering away. "Come on, sweetie."

Max followed obediently. "You're pretty."

Max woke with a start. She didn't even remember falling asleep. She opened her eyes and was momentarily filled with panic when she couldn't see anything. Then she realized there was something and damp on her face. A wet cloth? She pawed at her face and was rewarded with an explosion of light, and pain. Her head felt like it was going to explode, it hurt so much her throat seized up and she couldn't even scream.

' _What the fuck happened?_ ' She had been at a party, with Kate and Chloe and Rachel. Had she gotten drunk? Was this what a hangover felt like? Max frowned as she heard an odd noise, like snoring. With some effort she rolled over and saw there was someone curled up on her sofa, asleep. She blinked. ' _Kate?_ ' She tried to sit up but the pain radiated right down her spine and she let out a long, loud moan. ' _Oh god._ '

Kate's eyes snapped open. "Max?" She rolled off the sofa and walked over to the bed. "Are you okay?"

"Head...splitting..." Max closed her own eyes and breathed a sigh of relief as the throbbing pain ebbed slightly. "Never felt like this before. What happened?"

"You were drugged."

"I was...what?"

Kate nodded. "At the party. Do you remember?" Fearing it would hurt too much to nod, Max gave a thumbs up. "You drank a bottle of water? Before long you started acting loopy and I got scared, so I got Chloe and Rachel to help me bring you back. I gave the bottles to Mr. Madsen and he handed them over to the authorities."

"What did they find?"

"I don't know. They said it will probably take at least twenty four hours to complete the tests."

Max frowned. "How long have I been out?"

"Nearly ten hours."

Max opened her eyes again, but thankfully the pain wasn't as bad as before. "Where are Chloe and Rachel?"

"Looking for him."

"Who?"

Kate frowned. "Nathan Prescott."

"Why?"

"He was the one who gave me the water. Mr. Madsen told Chloe to stay out of it. So did Rachel. But she took one look at you laying there and took off, so Rachel went after her."

"He better hope Madsen finds him first. I've seen Chloe when she's pissed."

"She really cares about you."

"I know." Max put her hand on Kate's. "By the way, thank you."

"For what?"

"Watching out for me, at the party. If you hadn't been there, I could have gotten in a lot more trouble. And for staying by my side while I slept, which couldn't have been that interesting." Max smiled. "Not to mention risking your own back, by sleeping on my ratty ass sofa."

Kate laughed. "It was no trouble."

"Yes, it was." Max held up her hands and hugged Kate as she leaned in. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Kate slid her hand down Max's arm and into her hand. "The nurse said the remnants of the drug may linger in your system for a while. You need to drink plenty of fluids, and when you're up to it stretch your legs to get the blood flowing. It's probably going to feel like the worst hangover ever, and unfortunately you need to avoid pain medication until the sedatives are gone, but you'll be okay."

Max nodded, then sighed. It didn't hurt like before. "You know what I need more than anything else right now?"

"What?"

"To go to the bathroom." Max slid out of bed and tried to stand up but her knees buckled. Luckily Kate was there to catch her and help her get down the hall and to a stall. By the time she finished her legs were steady enough to walk on her own though Kate remained at her side as she washed her hands and headed back to her room. When they arrived the door across the hall was open and Victoria Chase was watching them.

"Caulfield. You're awake."

Max nodded. "Your concern is touching."

"Color me curious. For such a hipster dork, you sure can't hold your liquor."

Kate's frowned. "She was drugged, Victoria."

"Sure."

"You're just covering up for your friend."

"Kate says Nathan was the one who did this to me."

Victoria crossed her arms. "What are you talking about?"

"I got the bottle of water from him personally."

"You're serious?" Victoria's face fell. "Aren't you?"

Kate nodded. "I don't lie. Now Mr. Madsen and the police are looking for him. They'll find out the truth. Even if he didn't do it himself chance are he knows who did."

"Fuck. That would explain it."

Max glanced at Kate, who shrugged. "Explains what?"

"Last night, around midnight, Nathan called me up all frantic. He said they were after him. I just thought he'd gotten high again, or was having another of his episodes. I told him to go sleep it off. He's usually fine the next morning. Right before he hung up he was swearing and said the wrong one had taken it."

"Wait." Kate paled. "The wrong one? You mean...?"

Max's eyes widened. "He was trying to drug you, not me."

"I still can't believe it." Victoria shook her head. "Nathan's done some shady shit before, but I never imagined anything like this." She pinched the bridge of her nose. "Oh fuck. I'm sorry, Caulfield."

The shift took Max by surprise. "For what?"

"I thought you were drunk. I took video of you at the party, trying to french the bible babe here, and posted it. Courtney and Taylor shared it with the rest of the Vortex Club. It snowballed from there. Last time I checked it'd received a ton of hits and was well on its way to becoming the talk of the school."

Max sighed. "Well, shit."

"It's okay." Kate put an arm around her. "You didn't do anything wrong."

Victoria laughed. "You think that matters, Marsh? You really have led a sheltered life. Teenagers and social media don't care about the truth. All they're going to see is little Max Caulfield slutting it up. Though, given the way she was all over you, I wouldn't be surprised if you got some of the attention too."

"I feel another headache coming on."

Kate nodded and helped Max back to her room. "Goodbye, Victoria." She closed the door, and turned to see Max curling up on her bed. "How bad is it?"

"I'm okay. I really just needed to get away from Victoria." Max closed her eyes. "She can be such a bitch sometimes, but she's right about this. No one is just take our word for what happened. Not unless Nathan is caught and confesses. And by then my reputation would be ruined." She sighed. "If I had one. Most of the people here not already my friends think of me as that little hipster with the ancient camera. So what if some of them think of me as a slut? I know the truth. You and Chloe and maybe Rachel's opinions are the only ones that really matter."

"It doesn't bother you?"

"I wouldn't say that. It bothers me a lot, actually. But once a video like that gets out there's nothing you can do. I just have to let the shit show run its course, and wait for the next scandal to take its place."

Kate nodded. "I suppose. You know, you're lucky."

"How so?"

"If Nathan really was after me and had succeeded, I'd never hear the end of it. My mother would probably disown me. My aunt too. My dad would just be disappointed, which is almost worse."

"Even after they knew you'd been drugged?"

Kate shook her head. "I doubt it would matter. The fact I put myself in the position to be drugged in the first place, by going to a party instead of staying in my room and studying, would be just as much of a sin as what was done to me. The church isn't what you call flexible on these sorts of things either."

"That sucks."

"Don't misunderstand me. I love them with all my heart, but my family can be quite the handful."

Max put her hand on Kate's and they both smiled.

Later, Max and Kate got hungry but Max wasn't up to leaving her room, so Kate agreed to go to the Two Whales and pick something up for the both of them. When she arrived at the diner she was greeted by a waitress she had since learned was Chloe's mom, Joyce, and told her she was friends with her daughter.

"Then you're in luck." Joyce nodded toward a booth, where Rachel was looking at a phone while Chloe lay face down and appeared to be sleeping. "You seem like a nice girl. Could you do me a favor and keep an eye on them?" She took Kate's order and headed into the kitchen, while Kate approached the booth.

Rachel looked up and smiled. "Hey. How's the patient?"

"Awake. And hungry." Kate gestured toward the other seat and Rachel nodded. She sat. "Is she okay?"

Rachel smiled at Chloe, who was mumbling in her sleep. "We spent all night looking for Nathan Prescott. I told her we needed to stop and refuel and she finally agreed. Then she ate a whole stack of pancakes and crashed. I haven't had the heart to wake her. She's just going to want to get right back on the hunt."

"He can't hide forever."

"I don't know. His family is loaded. And my dad says they have connections. If they want to smuggle Nathan out of Arcadia Bay, or out of the country for that matter, there isn't much we can do."

Kate frowned. "I'd hate to think he can get away with this."

"Me too." Rachel looked down as her phone chimed. "A message from...douche-burger? Oh, Mr. Madsen." She shrugged as Kate gave her a funny look. "It's Chloe's phone." She read the text. "They found Nathan." Her eyes widened. "Are you fucking kidding me? He was at Frank's? What a dumbass."

"Which one?"

"Both. Who gets accused of drugging someone and decides to hide out with a drug dealer? And what kind of a genius drug dealer lets them?" Rachel shook her head. "Unbelievable."

Kate didn't drink, smoke, or do drugs. Never had and never planned to start. But even she was familiar with the name Frank Bowers. He was a tattooed reprobate who lived in an RV and sold drugs to anyone in Arcadia Bay willing and able to pay, including students at Blackwell. "So what now?"

Rachel looked at the phone as it chimed again. "Apparently Nathan is even stupider than I thought. He and Frank were high when the cops showed up. Mr. Madsen says Nathan is singing like a canary. He's already admitted to dosing Max and a bunch of other girls too. One of his family lawyer's is going to meet him at the station but he'll probably have already signed a confession by that point. Little shit might actually get what's coming to him."

Kate clutched her necklace. "Thank God."

"Hey." Rachel gently shook Chloe's shoulder. "Babe, wake up."

The blue-haired girl sat bolt upright. "I don't wear any!" She groaned and wiped her eyes. "What time is it?"

"A little after ten AM."

"Fuck. We need to get back out there." Rachel shook her head and showed Chloe the messages from David. "Son of a bitch. Some good fucking news for once. Somebody has to tell Max."

Kate nodded. "I will. You two should get some real rest."

"I'll take her to bed." Rachel rolled her eyes at Chloe's smirk. "For sleep, dork."

"Aww."

Kate smiled. "You two make a great couple."

"I know, right?" Chloe downed the rest of her drink. "You should find a girl of your own. Or a guy. Or both." She shrugged. "You know, whatever you're into."

Since they were going too they offered Kate a ride back to Blackwell and she accepted. After Joyce brought her two bags of food she got the front of Chloe's truck with Rachel, who insisted on driving, while Chloe climbed into the back and promptly fell asleep again. Rachel saw this in the rear view mirror and shook her head.

"I didn't think it was possible to find someone so adorable."

Kate looked at the bags in her lap and smiled. "I know what you mean."

"So..." Rachel cleared her throat. "...can I ask you something kind of personal?"

"I don't mind you asking, but I can't guarantee I'll answer."

Rachel chuckled. "Fair enough. You and Max. How serious is it?"

"What?"

"Oh come on. I've seen the way you look at her." Rachel glanced at Chloe again. "I know that look. I was just wondering...is it a crush, or something else?"

Kate was silent for a moment. "I honestly don't know. I mean, I do have feelings for her, I think, I just..." She shook her head. "I've never done this before. I wouldn't even know where to start."

"It's not like there's a road map for this. You just have to do what feels right. That might just be taking her hand and telling her you like her, or it might mean sticking your tongue in her mouth."

Kate covered her beet-red face. "Rachel!"

"What? Don't tell me you've never kissed anybody?" Rachel's eyes widened "Holy shit! You're a virgin? When you said you've never done this before, you meant at all." She could tell Kate was too embarrassed to even look at her. "Sorry. I didn't mean to...shit. It's none of my business. Look, don't feel too bad. I know that good book of yours says otherwise, but lust is part of human nature and there's nothing wrong with it." She smiled. "You guys can figure this out, you just have to go for it." She looked at Chloe. "Trust me, it's worth it."

After Chloe and Rachel disappeared into the latter's room Kate knocked on Max's door but go not respond. Thinking Max might have gone back to sleep she carefully opened the door, making as little noise as possible, and slipped inside. But the room was empty. Then she saw a note on the bed and picked it up.

 _Kate-_

 _Felt like crap. Went to take a shower._

 _-Max_

Kate had no idea what time Max had written the note but something told her she should be back by now. She sat the food down on Max's desk. Chances were she was probably fine, and just reveling in whatever hot water she could squeeze out of Blackwell's pipes. But it was also possible she might have slipped and fallen, especially in the shower. She decided it would be better to risk embarrassing the both of them by accidentally catching a glimpse of Max in the shower, and did her best to push down the warm tingling that came from such a thought.

Kate heard several voices as she approached the half-open shower room door.

"That's it?"

"That video of you clubbing didn't look like homework."

"I told you, I was drugged."

"Right. Some doped you up and made you glom onto the bible babe."

"Leave her out of this."

"Oh, look C, the hipster has a spine."

"Nice tits too. A bit small for my taste but they obviously to work for Kate."

It took Kate a moment to recognize the voices. One was Max, obviously, the other were Courtney Wagner and Taylor Christensen. Victoria's minions. But she didn't hear Victoria's voice. That was strange. The three of them were usually joined at the hip. And they were picking on Max. Usually they liked to target her because of her faith. She usually just turned the other cheek but she wasn't about to let them hurt Max.

Kate took a deep breath and swung the door open so hard it hit the will. All eyes turned to her. Courtney and Taylor were annoyed by the interruption but Max looked relieved. "Leave her alone."

"Well well, look who it is." Taylor rested her hands on her hips. "Your girlfriend's come to save you, Caulfield. Isn't that precious?" She sauntered toward Kate. "Don't be jealous, Marsh. We're just having a little fun."

Courtney nodded. "Like the two of you. Is she a good kisser?"

"Stop it."

Taylor cocked her head. "You're just as much of a viral slut as she is."

"Yeah, she was all over you." Courtney laughed. "And we could tell you liked it."

"That's enough!" Victoria was standing in the doorway with her arms crossed and an angry glare unfortunately familiar to everyone in the room. "T, Cour, back off!"

Courtney glanced at Taylor, who shrugged. "But I thought..."

"See, that's your problem. Right there." Victoria stepped into the room. "I don't keep you around to think. I keep you around to do what I say. And right now I am telling both of you to back the fuck off." She gritted her teeth. "Wait for me in my room. I need to have a word with the lovebirds."

"Sure, V. No problem." Taylor motioned for Courtney to follow.

Once they were gone Victoria sighed. "Damn it."

"What was that?" Max adjusted the towel she had wrapped around herself. "Not that I don't appreciate the help. But you're normally the one leading the pick on Caulfield and Marsh parade."

"I know. But this is different."

Kate moved closer to Max. Seeing Victoria like this almost seemed...unnatural. "Why?"

"I finally got through to Nathan. I couldn't make sense of everything he was saying, but it sounded like he was trying to explain what he did to you, Caulfield. I couldn't believe it. I knew he had issues, but I never imagined..." Victoria rubbed her temples. "I told him that he was a danger to the other students and that he should turn himself in. And I guess I got through to him, 'cause I got a text saying the cops were outside. He got arrested, along with Frank Bowers, apparently for having a shitload of coke and some other party favors in plain sight."

Kate nodded. "I was just coming to tell you, Max. Chloe and Rachel were at the Two Whales when I got there, and Chloe received a text from Mr. Madsen saying they'd caught Nathan."

Max didn't look happy though, just tired. "What difference does it make? The Prescotts have even more money than your family, Victoria. They'll just buy his way out of trouble, like they always do."

"Mr. Madsen said he already started confessing." Kate offered. "So maybe not?"

"Damn it, Nate." Victoria kneaded her temples. "Nathan's father might be able to avoid his serving any jail time, but I could see him shipping him off to a private institution. Quietly of course." She frowned. "Problem is, they'll have to throw a lot of money at Blackwell so this doesn't all get out."

Max shrugged. "As long as I don't have to see his face around here anymore, I'll be fine with it." She rubbed her bare arms. "I'm getting kind of chilly here. I'm going back to my room."

Kate grabbed Max's things. "I'll come with you."

Victoria watched them go but remained where she was, tears in her eyes.

Once back in her room Max headed right for her desk. "Oh my god that smells so good." She tore into one of the bags and grabbed a hamburger. "Mmm...I'm so hungry."

Kate struggled to finish her hamburger, while looking on in amazement as Max practically inhaled two and then started in on the fries. ' _I'm so glad I listened to Chloe._ ' The blue-haired girl had warned her one wouldn't be enough. ' _How does someone so dainty eat so much?_ '

Max wiped her mouth. "Do I have something on my face?"

"What? No."

"You're staring at me."

Kate blinked. "Am I? I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay. I don't mind." Max opened a soda. "Thank you, by the way."

"For what?"

"Trying to stand up for me in the shower. That couldn't have been easy for you."

Kate shrugged. "I can't stand bullies."

"Me neither. But I don't usually have the guts to try and do anything about it." Max chuckled. "It's super weird to thank Victoria Chase is the one who came to our rescue."

"I know what you mean." Victoria had picked on both of them plenty of times, and Kate knew this was likely an outlier rather than an actual shift in the rich girl's personality. "We could always invite her over for tea." They looked at one another and laughed. "Maybe not. We probably should do something to thank her though."

Max nodded. "I suppose."

"So, your appetite is obviously okay. How do you feel?"

"A lot better. I guess whatever Nathan gave me must have finally flushed out of my system." Max shook her head. "I just really hope he doesn't get a chance to do it to anyone else."

"Me too."

After they finished eating Max and Kate decided to watch a movie. But since neither of them actually had a television in their room, unlike Victoria, they got Max's computer. They sat down together on the couch, fired up Netflix, and spent a few minutes cycling through categories while discussing different genres.

Kate thought back to her earlier conversation with Rachel. "What about...romantic comedies?"

"Okay." That turned out to be a rather extensive list and they spent another few minutes searching before one in particular caught Max's eye. "This sounds interesting. **About Time.** A young man with the special ability to time travel tries to change his past in order to improve his future."

Kate nodded. "I do like British movies. Oh, should I make us some tea?"

"That does seem appropriate."

Kate returned a little while later with a tray bearing two steaming cups and a plate of cookies. "While I was waiting for the water to boil I remembered a had a box of those snickerdoodles you like."

"Mmm...gimme."

Partway through the movie Kate started became distracted when Max shifted closer while adjusting the computer in her lap and their legs began rubbing together. She missed a fair amount of dialogue trying to decide what, if anything, should be her next move. ' _I might scare her. But what if Rachel is right? What if she is interested in me too? On the other hand what if she isn't? I don't want to lose our friendship just because of a crush._ '

Max put her hand on Kate's. "Hey. Are you all right?"

"W-What?"

"Sorry. It looked like you were staring off into space. Is the movie too boring?"

Kate shook her head. "No, I like it. I was just a bit...distracted."

"I can tell." Max paused the movie and put the laptop aside. "What's up?"

Kate touched her cross. She knew it was a nervous habit but it made her feel better. "Max, do you like me?"

"What? Of course I do. What kind of a question is that?"

"No. I know we're friends. That's not what I mean. Do you like me?"

"What do you...oh." Max's eyes widened. "Oh!" She bit her lip. "Wow. Kate, I wasn't expecting...I mean, where is this coming from? Do you like me, is that it?"

Kate crossed her arms and tried to appear as stern as possible. "I asked you first."

"Easy there, tiger." Max rubbed her neck. "You're cereal? What answer are you hoping for?"

"Honestly? I don't know."

Max held out her hands, and after staring at her for a moment Kate took them. "I'm sorry. I'll stop playing." She licked her lips. "I've never had a girlfriend. Or a boyfriend. I've never dated anybody. Hell, I've never really even seriously thought about it." She paused. "Until now." She smiled as Kate raised her head to gaze at her. "Yes, Kate. I like you. A lot. I hadn't said anything because we're such good friends and I didn't want to screw that up, but I've been looking at you more and more often recently and wondering what it would be like to kiss you."

Kate smiled nervously. "R-Really?"

"Really."

"So have I." Kate squeezed Max's hands. "Can we?"

"Are you sure?" Kate nodded and Max's face lit up with a smile. "Okay."

They both leaned in, their mouths coming together almost tentatively. As the kiss became more intense they put their arms around one another and drew closer. They were so swept up in the moment they lost track of time, lost in the embrace until finally, reluctantly, they had to pull away from one another so they could breath.

Kate's face was bright red. "Wow."

"I'll second that." Max felt all warm and tingly. "You sure you haven't done that before?" She laughed as Kate playfully slapped her on the arm. "You're cute when you're embarrassed."

"Stop it."

"I'm serious. You're so sweet and funny, and..."

Kate put her hand on Max's mouth. "Stop talking." They both smiled and then leaned in for another kiss.

Max woke up, yawned, and smiled. Given the sunlight streaming through the curtains she knew it was morning, but she didn't care if she was late for class. She was laying on her bed and Kate was curled up beside her, their arms intertwined. It was wonderful, and she couldn't remember ever feeling so...content.

' _I am so lucky._ '

They had spent the rest of the day watching Netflix and pausing frequently to kiss. It hadn't progressed any further, of course, they were nowhere near anything like that. But she had already made up her mind that Kate was going to be her girlfriend, even though neither of them had used those words.

Kate's eyes fluttered open. "Max?"

"Good morning."

"Is it?" Kate sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Mmm...what time is it?"

Max reached for her phone. "8:15. We have about forty-five minutes before class." She smiled. "Oh. Guess what I get to do now?" She leaned over and kissed Kate. "How's that for a wake-up?"

"I might need a little more."

"Yes ma'am."

They lay on the bed and kissed, holding one another until both of them knew it was time to go and reluctantly Kate returned to her room to change clothes. Max got up and checked her messages. One was from Principal Wells, telling her to come to his office after classes. ' _That should be fun_.' Two from her parents, making sure she was feeling okay. She had talked to them about what happened before Kate came back. ' _Worry-warts._ ' And one from Victoria, who just wanted to remind her she was the one who had convinced Nathan to turn himself in. Max rolled her eyes and tossed her phone on the bed while she went to change. She and Kate were going to walk to class together.

Max stripped down to her underwear and was trying to decide what to wear when her door opened. She knew who it was without even looking. Only one person didn't usually bother to knock. "Hi Chloe."

"Hey, Maximus. How's it going?"

"Good." Max was usually shy, but she and Chloe had seen each other in their underwear plenty of times. Not since they grew up, of course, but she didn't bother to cover herself. "No, great actually."

Chloe nodded. "Good for you." She smirked. "By the way, nice tits."

Max could feel herself blushing but shrugged it off as she pulled on a shirt. "I'm going to tell Rachel."

"Ooh. You want a threesome? I'm game."

Max blinked. She actually had had that fantasy once. But there was another blonde else on her mind now. "Chloe." She took a deep breath. "I have something to tell you."

"Shoot."

Max wasn't sure why she felt nervous. Chloe had a girlfriend. She wouldn't care if she did too. "Kate and I..."

"Let me guess. You bumped uglies?"

"No." Max rubbed the back of her neck. "I mean, we kissed. A lot."

Chloe smiled. "Aww. My little Max is all grown up."

"I'm going to smack you."

"Better not. Kate might get jealous." Chloe put a hand on Max's shoulder. "Seriously, I'm happy for you. And Kate. She's a special girl. I mean, she'd have to be, to put up with you."

"That's it! Come here!" Max chased her out into the hall, where they almost ran into Kate, coming out of her room. She instantly forgot about Chloe and grinned. "Hey." She reached for Kate's hand, shaking her head when the blonde glanced nervously at Chloe. "It's okay. I already told her about us."

Chloe nodded. "You've got quite a handful there, Marsh. Keep an eye on her, okay?"

"I will." Kate was beaming as she took Max's hand. "Where's Rachel?"

"Still in bed. I should go...wake her up." Chloe paused with a hand on Rachel's door. "If you guys need advice, positions or whatever, let me know." She laughed at the way Max and Kate both blushed. "Later."

Max dropped her head in her hands. "Oh my god."

"We should...umm...get to class." Kate cleared her throat. "And perhaps never speak of this again?"

"Good idea." Max took her hand and they walked off down the hall together.

THE END


End file.
